Daddy Daycare
by oldsoul3000
Summary: Flash spends the day with the twins


**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is my second story about the Flash. It takes place about a year and a half after his twins were born.**

I'd like to once again thank alittlesummerwine for being my beta. If it weren't for her, all of my stories would still be in my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or the Justice League or any characters in the D.C.U. I also don't own the title "Daddy Daycare" I borrowed it form the movie of the same name. Please don't sue me. I'm just playing around.

Now on with the story

Daddy Daycare

"No, seriously, honey. It's okay. Go," Wally West was standing in the kitchen of their new house, holding the twins and trying to convince his wife to go to lunch. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Linda asked. "I know I'll only be gone for a few hours, but..."

"Yes, I'm sure. What could go wrong?"

Linda still didn't seem convinced but decided to go ahead and leave for her lunch. "Well, if you're sure."

"Would you go already - your mother is waiting for you! Kids, give Mommy kisses."

That was the conversation that had taken place two hours ago. Now, as Wally dashed to the side table and caught the vase that was about to fall, he wished he had called John for backup. 

_'Man,thatwouldhavebeenbadifthisvasebroke.Dianagaveittousonourweddingday.Where'sJamie?'_ Wally thought to himself. Then he saw his son speeding off toward the bedroom.

"Jamie stop!" Wally yelled as he, himself speed off after his son. He got to the bedroom in 0.5 seconds just in time to stop his son from pulling the alarm clock off the nightstand. "Oh no you don't. Gottcha!" Jamie squirmed in his dad's arms. 

"Now where's your sister?" He asked the toddler. Jamie's response was a high-pitched squeal and more squirming. Suddenly Wally heard a loud "CRASH!" coming from the kitchen. He dashed off in that direction and came to a screeching halt when he noticed his daughter standing by the kitchen table and a bowl of fake fruit on the floor. "Now how did you do that?!?!?" he asked his other child.

She simply laughed and raced toward him. He scooped her up in his other arm and took both children over to the playpen. "Now stay here while daddy cleans up the kitchen," he told them. He was done with the kitchen in 2.5 seconds and put the bowl of fake fruit on a high counter top that he was sure neither one of his kids could reach. He sped back into the living room to retrieve the kids form the playpen and found the shock of his life. They were gone! Both of them! They were nowhere in sight. 

"OhmyGod!OhmyGod!Wheredidtheygo!" He dashed off to the playroom. "Nonotthere." The kid's bedroom. "Notthereeither." Back to the kitchen. "No". The master bedroom. "Notthere." Wally was really starting to freak out. He turned around, to face the master bathroom, and there they were, trying to climb into the tub. "Sorry kids. It's not bath time yet," he said as he pulled them both away from the tub.

He sat on the bathroom floor with them and continued to talk to his kids, knowing full well neither one of them could answer him. "Now one of you, tell me how you keep getting away from Daddy."

Jayna responded by saying: "Dada eeumabs," which Wally took to mean 'Daddy, I love you.'

"I love you too, munchkin."

Jamie grabbed his dad's nose. "Hey cut it out," Wally said as he took his son's hand off his nose. Jayna pushed herself to her feet, gave her dad a smile and dashed out of the bathroom. In less than 0.8 seconds, Wally had reached out to grab her. He missed by an inch.

In 0.6 seconds, still with Jamie in his arms, he was chasing after Jayna. He caught her just as she was about to pull some DVDs off the shelf. "Whoa, no!" He caught the DVDs an inch above the ground. He stood over Jayna, trapping her between his legs as he took a few seconds to rearrange the DVD shelf, putting all of them out of reach of the kids. _'Wereallyneedtobabyproofthishousebetter.'_ He thought. When he was done, he put Jamie in the playpen and picked up Jayna. "How come you kids never use you powers when your mom is here?" 

Just then, Linda walked through the door. "Hey honey!" Wally exclaimed enthusiastically. "Glad you're back."

"Hey sweetie, what did you all do today?"

"Oh not much, the kids just tried to out run me for a while. That's all."

"Out run you? You mean they were using their powers?"

"Yeah. The whole time you were gone."

"Did you time them?" Linda asked with a giggle.

"Hardy har. Look lady, I've been doing a great job keeping up with them. They gave me a workout, that's for sure."

"I know honey. I appreciate you taking care of them today. Where's Jamie?"

"Oh, no, here we go again." Wally said as he shot past Linda to find the missing twin.


End file.
